


closer than the sea and the sky

by orphan_account



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: ( kind of?? ), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Play, Not everything is tagged, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, bottom changkyun, changkyun is a soft boi with a dirty mind, changkyun likes his hyungs a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Changkyun knew what he wanted. He wanted to be pleased, to be dominated, for other men to have their way with him and feel pleasure at their expense.In other words, Changkyun is a horny shit who has a daddy kink. His group mates decide to help him out.





	1. Hyunwoo

**Author's Note:**

> **EDIT: this fic is now orphaned. thank you for understanding !!!**
> 
>  
> 
> i never, ever thought that i'd write a m/m smut fic, but dammit, i've developed such a fixation on bottom changkyun with a daddy kink, and there are _not_ enough fics to fulfill my needs, so i had to take matters into my own hands. this was basically just an excuse for me to write a smutty mx fanfic.
> 
> i also love the idea of changkyun/everyone, so that's what this is. it's not really explained in the story, but changkyun is just really sexually frustrated and needs to fulfill his daddy kink, so the hyungs are willing to help him out. that's basically it.
> 
> i also never realised how short these were...you can imagine that they, uh, had more rounds, if you want. i wanted to keep them short on purpose, i guess.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~i'm really going to delete this off my USB once it's finished, because i feel so _bad_ for even thinking about this in the first place omfg.~~
> 
>  
> 
>  **disclaimer, edited:** i do not have a penis, nor have i ever had sex with anyone who has a penis, so i apologise for anything that seems inaccurate. i'm trying my best.

   Hyunwoo was gentle. Changkyun understood why; he was much older than he was, and to this day, Changkyun was still a baby in his eyes.

   Being the first one that Changkyun told, Hyunwoo didn’t want to rush anything, to make the situation uncomfortable. Changkyun appreciated it.

   They started off slowly at first, with soft kisses and hands lightly grazing each other’s backs. It was enough for Changkyun, because that was all he needed. Being so touch deprived meant that he was happy with any kind of intimacy.

   It was when Changkyun was unbearably hard, moaning loudly as Hyunwoo nibbled on his neck, his head tilted back, that they took it further.

   They never got too rough. As he said, Hyunwoo was gentle, and the last thing that he wanted was to go too fast. Changkyun’s head was against the pillow with Hyunwoo slipping his cock in and out of him, his calloused hands gripping on Changkyun’s hips as he grunted in rhythm.

   “Is that okay? Does this feel okay?”

   Changkyun responded by letting out another deep moan, arching his back as Hyunwoo continued to fuck him, picking up the pace. He’d ask for it harder, but he was also content with the speed that they were going at. He didn’t want Hyunwoo to worry.

   He was afraid that Hyunwoo was too big at first, but Hyunwoo went slowly so that Changkyun could get used to the size, and now it felt so good that he almost didn’t want to climax.

   Almost.

   Hyunwoo came inside of him, filling him out. Hyunwoo slipped out his wet cock, letting himself moan. Changkyun was about to collapse, thinking that they were done, when he felt a soft tongue inside of him.

   He let out his own moan.

   “Oh my god, Daddy…”

   Hyunwoo paused. “W-what did you say?”

   Changkyun arched further, his face deep into the pillow, trying to bite it to stop him from letting out a deafening grunt.

   “Daddy,” Changkyun repeated with more force. Hyunwoo responded to that by pinching his cheeks – slightly – before parting them, and going down again. His tongue exploring his ass, cleaning up the mess he’d made. Changkyun continued to moan against the pillow, repeating his favourite word over and over again.

   Changkyun reached his climax, biting the pillow to avoid letting out an obnoxiously loud moan. A wave of pleasure flowed through his body, and Hyunwoo’s large hands on his ass only made it better.

   He collapsed, his head still pressed against the pillow, his hair a mess. Hyunwoo joined, letting Changkyun’s breathing slow down.

   “Are you okay?”     

   “Yeah,” he responded. “Thank you.”

   “You’re welcome.”


	2. Minhyuk

   If there was one way that Changkyun would describe Minhyuk – whether in or out of the bedroom – it was eager.

   Changkyun thought that he was used to it by now, and when he told the rest of the group about his desires, Minhyuk practically jumped at the chance, telling Changkyun about how well he’d be treated, about how he was open to anything, anytime, anywhere, against the wall, on his knees, in the shower…

   Changkyun would be lying if he said that he was a tense when it came to his turn with Minhyuk, and it showed, because when Minhyuk walked in, and saw Changkyun sitting on the bed, with his crossed legs, like a _child_ , his expression immediately changed.

   “Oh, baby. You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

   But he did want to.

   He responded to that biting his lip. It didn’t take long for Minhyuk to get the message, and he leaned across the bed. “Don’t worry. Just let me know if you want to stop, okay?”

   “Okay,” Changkyun whispered.

   They made out a lot, and Changkyun was glad. It really calmed him down, and Minhyuk didn’t rush him at all. He put his lithe fingertips on his nipple, and Changkyun let out a gasp, to which, Minhyuk smiled at.

   “Are you okay?”

   “Yeah,” Changkyun answered, breathlessly.

   “What do you want me to do?”

   Anything.

   “Can you…suck me off?”

   Minhyuk bit his lip, and Changkyun swore that he dick only got harder.

   “Sure.”

   Changkyun was on his back, arched once again. Minhyuk’s tongue dragging itself across Changkyun’s length, lingering on the tip, letting Changkyun gasp at the pleasure, how great he felt inside Minhyuk’s mouth.

   Minhyuk continued moving his tongue up and down, Changkyun allowing his breathing to increase.

   “Faster,”

   Minhyuk let out a soft sound.

   “P-please, Daddy.”

   Minhyuk obeyed, bobbing his head up and down, Changkyun gasping with each turn. Minhyuk had his hands on Changkyun’s inner thighs, pressing a little hard, but Changkyun didn’t mind at all. He _enjoyed_ it.

   He came hard, letting out a soft grunt as he did so. Minhyuk took the time to lick him clean as Changkyun’s breathing recovered, holding him like the child he wanted to feel like.

   Once he relaxed, Changkyun sat upright and Minhyuk sat opposite him.

   “Was that okay?”

   “Y-yeah,” Changkyun bit his lip. “Can we…go again?”

   Minhyuk smiled.

   “Of course.”


	3. Kihyun

   Kihyun was touchy. That was obvious, because barely seconds after making out, Kihyun was already prying Changkyun’s shirt off, panting heavily in between moans and kisses.

   They were both shirtless, making out, chests pushed together. Kihyun’s hands on Changkyun’s lower back, pulling him as close as he possibly could. Kihyun kissed slowly and softly, like he was always lingering for a bit, wanting to savour the moment. They were both already hard, and if Changkyun was being honest, he could come in his pants from making out with Kihyun like this, alone.

   “This is about you,” Kihyun muttered after pulling away. He tugged at Changkyun’s pants with a free hand. “May I?”

   Changkyun’s pants were off in a couple of seconds, his throbbing erection springing free. Kihyun stared for a moment, and Changkyun couldn’t help but blush. He got up to get the lubricant, not hesitating at all when he was back.

   “Just relax, okay?”

   “Okay, Daddy.”

   Kihyun pushed him against the headboard, leaning his lips into Changkyun’s neck and nibbling softly. Changkyun felt a hand on his cock, and he let out a gasp. Kihyun’s warm hand slid up at down Changkyun’s length, as slowly as Kihyun sunk his teeth into Changkyun’s neck. He allowed his thumb to slip over the tip, and Changkyun broke.

   “Oh…Daddy. D-don’t stop.”

   Kihyun didn’t stop. Changkyun threw his head back, letting a slow moan escape his lips. Kihyun picked up the pace, lifting his free hand, and running his fingers over Changkyun’s nipple.

   Kihyun somehow felt so _natural_ doing this, multitasking. He knew exactly what to do at the right time, when to pick up the pace and when to change motions, even when Changkyun didn’t do anything except moan.

   He could feel to pressure building up in his cock, Kihyun’s hands making its way across the full length. It was only a matter of time. Changkyun gasped.

   “Daddy,” was all Changkyun could bring himself to say, arching his back from the pleasure. “I’m so close.”

   “Mmm.”

   “Oh…oh my god.”

   Changkyun came, letting out a long sigh as he did so. He could feel beads of sweat on his forehead and neck.

   Kihyun told him to stay put as he cleaned up a bit, the mother in him showing, and Changkyun almost wanted to go again.

   He knew that Kihyun was good with his hands, but, _fuck_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the other three will be uploaded tomorrow. thank you for reading <3


	4. Hoseok

   Hoseok was dominant; ignoring the fact that it’s what Changkyun asked for in the first place, but for the most part, he was.

   Changkyun still wanted to be babied, and looked after, and he still wanted them to be gentle with him. He was less embarrassed about calling them, ‘Daddy’, now. They were all fine with it; it was part of the arrangement.

   “What don’t you want to do?”

   “Um,” Changkyun thought, sitting crossed legged on Hoseok’s bed, enforcing the power dynamic that Changkyun desired so much. “Don’t slap me?”

   Hoseok nodded. “Okay.  What do you like?”

   “Neck biting. Nipple play. Touching.”

   Hoseok nodded again. “Got it.” He lifted on his shirt, leaving his abs on full display. “You ready?”

   “Yes, Daddy.”

   Hoseok went straight for the neck, biting and sucking on it, pushing Changkyun closer to him. Changkyun’s breathing increased instantly, throwing his head back as Hoseok played with him.

   “Take off your clothes.”

   Changkyun obeyed, blood rushing to his cock as Hoseok ordered him around.

   Once Changkyun was naked, Hoseok leaned in, and kissed him. Deeply, with an air of dominance, as always. Changkyun let out a soft moan. Hoseok raised his hands, without their lips parting, and lightly brushed his fingers against Changkyun’s nipples. Changkyun let out a noise that was between a moan and a gasp, short and swift, and he felt Hoseok smile against his lips.

   Hoseok continued to brush his nipples, occasionally pinching them lightly, causing Changkyun to moan as Hoseok continued to kiss him. He could feel his cock hardening against Hoseok’s abdomen.

   Hoseok pulled away, still teasing Changkyun’s nipples. “You like that?”

   “Y-yes, Daddy. I like it.”

   “Hmm, okay. Lie down.”

   Changkyun did as he was told, feeling himself get hard just by having Hoseok order him around like that.

   Hoseok took off his pants, and grabbed the lubricant.

   “You’re doing so well, baby.”

   Hoseok leaned over, and kissed the centre of Changkyun’s bare chest, one finger on his nipple, and the other gently stroking the length of his cock. Changkyun let out a breath, leaning his head back already.

   “Daddy,” he let out, barely above a whisper. Hoseok’s lips made his way down from Changkyun’s chest, to the abdomen, and then his hips. Hoseok lingered there, biting Changkyun’s hip bones, causing the younger to moan once again. His cock was throbbing now. Changkyun bit his lip.

   “P-please, Daddy. Fuck me.”

   Hoseok looked at him. “Louder.”

   “Fuck me, Daddy. Please.”

   Hoseok smiled. “Of course, baby.” Hoseok spread Changkyun’s legs, and Changkyun knew what was coming. Hoseok slipped his length into Changkyun’s ass, and Changkyun’s back arched. Hoseok was big, but he also felt so _good_ inside of him. Changkyun’s breathing increased once again.

   “Are you okay?”

   “Yeah.”

   “Do you want to continue?”

   “Yes, Daddy.”

   Hoseok slipped his cock in and out, slowly at first, for Changkyun to get used to it. Hoseok kept a tight hold of Changkyun’s legs, his eyes scanning up and down his small frame.

   He reached a rhythm, increasing the pace. Changkyun had to bite his lip to stop himself from screaming out loud that one word, _that one_ , the one that he felt that he said way too much, now. But Hoseok felt so good, so big, inside of him.

   “Faster. Please, Daddy.”

   “Say it louder.”

   “I want you to go faster, Daddy.”

   Hoseok but his lip, and obliged. The increase in pace made him close, he was so close, he could feel it-

   “I’m close,”

   “Mmm.”

   Hoseok came. Changkyun climaxed right after, letting a long grunt escape him. He back arched so much, he was sure that it should have been broken, but nevertheless, he bit his lip and ran a hand down his body. Hoseok watched him.

   “That was…”

   “Good?”

   Changkyun nodded.

   “Thank you.”


	5. Hyungwon

   Initially, Changkyun thought that Hyungwon would be classy. The type to dim the lights, and set up candles and rose petals, no matter who he was having sex with.

   It wasn’t far from the truth, because Hyungwon was definitely a kisser. He’d pulled Changkyun onto his lap, and began kissing him with his full lips, a little rougher than what he was used to, but Changkyun wasn’t complaining. He enjoyed this, his knees on either side on Hyungwon’s hips, large hands on his bare back as they were pushed closer.

   They pulled apart, breathing heavily. Hyungwon’s slender fingers ran across Changkyun’s jawline, sending shivers down his spine. They touched the black choker that Changkyun just happened to be wearing beforehand and he forgot to take off, which Changkyun was now glad that he didn’t.

   “Have you ever been on top?”

   “No.”

   “Would you like to?”

   “Y-yes, Daddy.”

   Hyungwon bit his lip, tugging at Changkyun’s pants. Changkyun got the message, and stripped, sitting on top of the taller male. Hyungwon traced his long fingertips up and down Changkyun’s chest, causing his breathing to increase.

   Changkyun liked this.

   “Tell me if you want to stop, okay?”

   “Okay.”

   Hyungwon leaned over and bit Changkyun’s shoulder, rubbing his soft fingers under the choker. Changkyun could feel himself getting hard, Hyungwon breathing heavily down his back. If wasn’t going to get any neck marks by the end of all this, he’d definitely get one on his shoulder.

   Hyungwon showed his own dominance in his actions, rather than his words, taking his hands and inching Changkyun closer to him, nuzzling his chest. Changkyun didn’t know where Hyungwon got all the extra strength, because he was somehow able to support Changkyun’s weight with one hand, and stroking his dick with the other. It was comforting.

   After applying the lubricant, Hyungwon glanced at him.

   “Are you ready?”

   Changkyun bit his lip. “Yes.” He positioned himself above Hyungwon’s erection.

   “Don’t worry; take your time.”

   Changkyun slid his ass down Hyungwon’s length, letting out such a sharp gasp that he had to cover his mouth with his hand.

   “Are you okay? Does it feel okay?”

   It felt _amazing_.

   “Oh my god,” Changkyun whispered. He began rocking backwards and forwards, drawing in breaths when he really felt Hyungwon’s length inside of him. Seeing Hyungwon biting his own plump lips in pleasure turned Changkyun on even more, leaning his head back and grinding up and down.

   Hyungwon slipped one of fingers across Changkyun’s nipple, causing Changkyun to let out a high-pitched whimper. Hyungwon smiled.

   “Do you like that?”

   “Yes, Daddy.”

   Changkyun picked up the pace, panting with the flow. Hyungwon once again, traced his fingers across Changkyun’s choker, making him shudder.

   “Daddy, I’m so close.”

   “Hm, I bet you are.”

   Hyungwon put his hands on Changkyun’s hips, guiding him slightly, pushing himself closer, letting Changkyun take him all in. Changkyun could feel the build him, his body tensing with each push.

   “Oh…oh my god, Daddy,” he murmured.

   Changkyun climaxed, exhaling as Hyungwon came inside of him. Changkyun remained where he was, letting his body calm down. He was sweating – more than he had before, all over his neck and back.

   “That-that was good,” he said.

   Hyungwon’s eyes twinkled.

   “Anytime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> final chapter will be up tomorrow!! <3


	6. Jooheon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay for Jooheon <3

   Jooheon was soft and sweet, both in and outside of the bedroom. He wanted to understand, to make Changkyun _enjoy it_ , and he wasn’t afraid to ask questions.

   “Does that feel nice?” Jooheon asked him, his delicate fingers making their way up and down Changkyun’s bare back. Changkyun inhaled, the sensation of touch making him hard already.

   “Y-yeah, that feels great.”

   Jooheon smiled. “What about this?” He leaned in and gently bit Changkyun’s neck. Changkyun gasped, tightening his grip on Jooheon’s shoulders. He wanted to have another go at being on top this time, he knees on either side of Jooheon’s hips, as close as ever.

   Changkyun let out a soft moan as Jooheon marked him, his thighs tensing around Jooheon’s body.

   “Daddy…”

   Jooheon hesitated. “W-what?” Changkyun watched his brain register. “Oh.”

   “Sorry,” Changkyun said, sheepishly.

   “Don’t apologise.”

   “Is it weird?”

   Jooheon looked at him. “I’ve heard of so many weirder kinks than yours. If anything, wanting an older, dominant partner is _normal_.”

   Changkyun thought about what Jooheon said.

   “But just because I’ve had sex with you guys doesn’t mean it’ll go away,” argued Changkyun.

   “Well, no,” Jooheon said. “But that wasn’t the intention, was it? You wanted to do this to let of some steam, to experience it. We wanted to do it because we care about you and you were so damn sexually frustrated.”

   That was accurate.

   “If you ever need, you know…” Jooheon shrugged. “…you could literally just ask.”

   Changkyun had never thought about it that way.

   “Thank you,” he said, lowly.

   “No problem,” he discretely slid a finger across the head of Changkyun’s cock, causing him to shudder. “Now, where were we?”

   Changkyun stiffened, letting out a low noise.

   “What do you want me to do, hm?”

   Changkyun thought for a moment.

   “Finger me?”

   “Okay,” he teased him running a delicate finger down his chest. “But only if you’re good.”

   Changkyun shivered. “I’ll be good, Daddy.”

   Jooheon leaned in and kissed Changkyun’s jawline, teeth sinking into his flesh. He sucked lightly and Changkyun let out a soft moan as he did so, his back curving as Jooheon ran a finger across Changkyun’s inner thigh.  

   Jooheon pulled away, already feeling how hard Changkyun was. After Jooheon lubricated his hands, he ran a hand down the length of Changkyun’s cock, causing Changkyun to bite his lip.

   “Don’t be shy,” he hummed, gently placing the tips of his fingers above Changkyun’s ass. “You’ll let me know if you want to stop, okay?”

   “Okay.”

   Jooheon ran his thumb across Changkyun’s erect nipple, the younger drawing out a breath.

   “Please, Daddy,” he gasped. As he said this, he could feel Jooheon’s fine fingers steadily enter him. Changkyun whimpered, his eyes shut tight. They felt so _good_ inside of him, filling him out. Changkyun’s ass tightened.

   “Daddy…”

   “Hm?”

   Jooheon curved his fingers inside of him, causing Changkyun to quiver in response.

   “Tell me it feels good,” he purred, slipping his fingers up and down his wet ass.  Changkyun gasped.

   “It feels good, Daddy.”

   Jooheon kissed Changkyun’s collarbone, sucking on his bare skin as his fingers continued to curl inside of him. Changkyun tensed, softly groaning as Jooheon pleasured him.

   “Are you going to climax for me?”

   “Hm, yes, Daddy. I’m so close.”

   Jooheon spread his cheeks wider with his free hand, his fingers penetrating deeper into Changkyun’s ass. Changkyun could feel himself ready to climax, whimpering as Jooheon nuzzled his delicate collar bone.

   “Daddy…” Changkyun cried, his voice straying away from his usual pitch. The orgasm rippled throughout his body, his ass clenching, arching his back with Jooheon’s lips still on his skin. Changkyun exhaled as Jooheon slipped his fingers out of him.

   “Oh my god,” he said.

   “Was that good?”

   “Yes,” sighed Changkyun. “Yes. Thank you.”

   Jooheon bit his lip, his hand making its way to Changkyun’s thigh.

   “But it doesn’t have to end there though, does it?”

   Changkyun blinked. “No…”

   “Only if you want to.”

   He did want to. He wanted to be dominated, to be at the mercy of other men. He wanted _this_.

   Changkyun bit his lip. “Yes, Daddy.”

   Jooheon responded by pushing Changkyun on the bed.

   “Turn around.”

   Changkyun did as he was told, lying on his front, his head on the pillow. Jooheon leaned down and starting to kiss Changkyun’s back, gasping as Jooheon placed his delicate hands on his hips. It felt so right, _so good_ , relieving, being taken control of and pleased.

   Changkyun let out a faint moan.

   He could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i still can't believe that i wrote this but anyways!! bottom changkyun is superior and i'll fight anyone who thinks otherwise. i'm just kidding ~~no i'm not~~ but i'm happy to contribute to this kink. just to think that a month ago, i didn't consider myself a monbebe and i couldn't see myself even being a _casual _fan of monsta x, and now i'm here staying up until 1am reading and writing mx fanfics. k-pop does that, y'all.__
> 
> thank you so much to everyone who read, gave kudos, commented and bookmarked!! it really means a lot to see people supporting fanfics like this, and you're all special stars for doing that. thank you <3


End file.
